Finding Mel (Nick Jr. Style)
Cast * Nemo - Mel (Jack's Big Music Show) * Marlin - Jack (Jack's Big Music Show) * Dory - Mary (Jack's Big Music Show) * Gill - Fleegle (The Banana Splits) * Bloat - Grandpa Pig (Peppa Pig) * Peach - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bubbles - Bob the Builder * Gurgle - Crash (Crash and Bernstein) * Deb - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) * Flo - Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) * Jacques - Cleo (Between the Lions) * Nigel - Phil Phillips (The Happytime Murders) * School of Moonfish - PBS Kids Characters * Crush - Zebedee (The Magic Roundabout) * Squirt - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets Franchise) * Mr. Ray - Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House) * Bruce - Zeebad (The Magic Roundabout) * Anchor - Lou (UglyDolls) * Chum - The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) * Blenny - Bug (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) * Anglerfish - Bender (Futurama) * Seagulls - Muppets * The Whale - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jerald - Elmo (Sesame Street) * Tad - Doogal (The Magic Roundabout) * Pearl - Blue (Blue's Clues) * Sheldon - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Dr, Phillip Sherman - Ted (The Boss Baby) * Barbara Sherman - Susan (Sesame Street) * Darla Sherman - Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Coral - Dora (Dora the Explorer) * Barracuda - Freddy (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * Bill - Cliff Booth (Once Upon a Time in... Hollywood) * Ted - Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman) * Bob - Stanley Griff * Mother Fish - Miss Rosa (PBS Kids) * Guppies - Nick Jr. Characters * Two Fish Taking Crab's Shell - Grover and Telly Monster (Sesame Street) * Shell Less Crab - Little Bill * Mr. Johanson - Barney the Dinosaur (Barney and Friends) * Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Sponge Bed Guppy - Bert (Sesame Street) * Other Fish Students - Full Cast (Full House) * Patient - Snook (It's A Big Big World) * Divers - Clayton and Hacker (Tarzan/Cyberchase) * Kathy - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Two Pelicans After the Shark Scene - Dib and Oscar the Grouch (Invader Zim/Sesame Street) * Chuckles (Darla's Previous Fish) - Sherlock Hemlock (Sesame Street) * Squishy - Rusty (Handy Manny) * Jellyfish Forest - Various Hey Duggee Characters * Sea Turtles - Various The Magic Roundabout Characters * Sea Turtle Babies - Dora and Blue's Friends * Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin's Story - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Three Fishes Listening to Turtle - Baby Bop, BJ and Riff (Barney and Friends) * Minnow - Drooper (The Banana Splits) * Krill - Wild Animals (Elmo's World) * Big Trout - Tucker (Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Lobsters - Trench Monsters (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * Swordfishes - Characters Mascots * Dolphins - Nickelodeon Characters * Bird Group #1 - Peppa Pig Friends * Birds on Lighthouse - Various Dinosaurs * Bird Group #2 - Various Cartoon Network Characters * Pelican #1 - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Patient #2 - Frosty the Snowman * Other Pelicans - Various Disney Junior Characters * Boy in the Waiting Room - Matt (Cyberchase) * Mom in the Waiting Room - Molly (Molly of Denali) * Green Crab - Bingo (The Banana Splits) * Red Crab - Plex (Yo Gabba Gabba!) * Fish Group Gets Caught in a Net - Various Grouches & Lego Characters (Follow That Bird/The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland/The Lego Movie/The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) * Fisherman - Moose a. Moose, Zee and Postman Pat (Noggin/Postman Pat/Postman Pat: The Movie) Openings and Closings: VHS: Opening to Finding Mel (Nick Jr. Style) 2020 VHS Closing to Finding Mel (Nick Jr. Style) 2020 VHS DVD Trailers: Finding Mel (Nick Jr. Style)/Teaser Trailer Finding Mel (Nick Jr. Style)/Trailer Trivia Transcript Finding Mel (Nick Jr. Style)/Transcript Gallery 157CF95F-F05C-4790-BD9F-E8B6ED79AABB.jpg|Mel as Nemo Jack (Jack's Big Music Show).jpg|Jack as Marlin Mary.jpg|Mary as Dory Fleegle in The Banana Splits Movie (2019).jpg|Fleegle as Gill Grandpa Pig.jpg|Grandpa Pig as Bloat Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Peach Bob the Builder.jpeg|Bob as Bubbles Crash (Crash & Bernstein).jpg|Crash as Gurgle Giggles.png|Giggles as Deb Prairie Dawn.jpg|Prairie Dawn as Flo Cleo Lion.jpg|Cleo as Jacques Phil Phillips.jpg|Phil Phillips as Nigel PBS Kids Characters.jpg|PBS Kids Characters as School of Moonfish 1024x768 zebedee1.jpg|Zebedee as Crush Kermit in Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium.jpg|Kermit as Squirt 083B2B19-FD48-4622-840C-2887F7850AD9.jpeg|Bear as Mr. Ray Zeebad.png|Zeebad as Bruce Lou from UglyDolls.png|Lou as Anchor 5EA2FF75-D174-4486-98B9-50D35ED2DE82.jpeg|The Grinch as Chum Bug in The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland.jpg|Bug as Blenny Bender.png|Bender as Anglerfish Muppets,jpg.jpeg|Muppets as Seagulls Plankton.jpg|Plankton as The Whale Elmo.png|Elmo as Jerald Doogal.jpeg|Doogal as Tad Blue From Blue's Room.png|Blue as Pearl Cuddles sits.png|Cuddles as Sheldon Ted in The Boss Baby.jpg|Ted as Dr. Phillip Sherman Category:Spoofs Category:Nick Jr. Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movies Spoofs